istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 244
Ceremonial Shield will no longer have a penalty to evasion, but instead boost Ethereal Armor by +308. *Ceremonial Shield and Reklar's Shield will now boost Armor by +308. *Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost now offers a quest to players who completed the quest "Imperial Outpost: Stop the Kwellen Raids" and received the Ceremonial Tower Shield. He will replace the current shield with a new one free of charge. The new Ceremonial Tower Shield gives the same improvements as the old (+308 Armor, +308 Ethereal Armor, +300 Blight Resistance, 10 Block, 25% chance of a buff on incoming hit) but can also have up to 2 techniques applied to it. *Quest "Imperial Army: Stop the Kwellen Raids" now gives the new Ceremonial Tower Shield instead of the old one. *Reklar's Tower Shield now boosts skills by +50 instead of +30. *Spellbound will now break on 2 hits instead of 3 to 6. *Monk ability, Iron Body, now recycles every 300 seconds (down from 900) and has an improved description. The Monk’s mental strength also provides a secondary, albeit lesser, boost to Ethereal Armor by 500. *Lowered the recycle of the Spearman ability, Armor Piercing Attack, to 120 seconds. *Fire Storm (Flame Disciple) now recycles every 120 seconds. *Ice Tomb (Ice Disciple) recycles every 120 seconds. Debuff is now named "Entombed". *Lowered the recycle of Galewind to 60 seconds. *Staggering Howl debuff is now known as "Staggered". Staggered now affects Ranged, Specials and Spells as well as Melee attacks. Staggered 2 now lasts 60 seconds, but modifies delay and recycle by 50%. *Promote Vitality and Promote Intellect no longer share a timer. *Lowered the recycle of the Guardian ability, Morning Dew, to 60 seconds. *Snarl's debuff has been renamed “Frightened”, applies to Ranged and Spell attacks (was just Melee and Specials), and reduces the to-hit by 45 to 85% (up from 15 to 55%). *Evisceration of Life (Reaver) now recycles every 120 seconds and shares a timer (50%) with Melee (Critical) abilities. *Lowered the recycle of the Bloodmage ability, Exsanguinate, to 300 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of the Healer ability, Full Heal, to 300 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of the Spiritist ability, Allocate Health, to 120 seconds. The debuff now provides double-health, while the buff is now known as Diminished Health and is stackable. *(Internal Only) More spider assets have been created or revamped for world building to convert certain areas to reflect its spider population. *Debuff given by Spearman ability, Bind Weapon, is now called Disarmed. *Spearman ability, Bind Weapon, has a much lower post-delay now and does 25% greater damage. *Bloodskulks and Undead who follow the Spearman school no longer receive Bind Weapon, but instead receive a variant of it called "Disarm" at level 80 and above. *Reklar’s Paralyzing Breath now has a slightly greater range. The debuff from the attack is now known as “Suffocated” and is only a 6 second stun (down from 15), but will now also effect flyspeed and will also do life damage over time. *Ogre Rock Hauler ability, Crushing Blow, is now known as “Heavy Smash” and gives a 5 second stun called “Smashed” that caps both speed and flyspeed. *Lowered the recycle of the Elemental Archer ability, Elemental Arrows, to 10 seconds. *Silos have had their structure and construction models cleaned up. *(Blight only) Test footprints applied to T1 & T2 ponds to determine if it changes how it displays. *Adjusted the costs of Expert Tool formulas (some went down, others went up). *Added clarification in quest "Prove Gangaf is Innocent" to specify what type of Automatons to loot Core Circuity and Intact Mainboards from. *Fixed the directions from the Abandoned Camp in quest "The Final Frontier (Part 3)" *Modified terrain above lair in community of Ga'pyr that may have been causing problems with building lairs properly. *Lust for Blood can no longer be dispelled. Category:Delta